Crazy for This Girl
by KalliahVerkauf
Summary: A fire causes disaster at the Detective Agency, and Conan winds up with a terrible sickness that causes trouble between his and Rachel's friendship as she gets closer to the truth. CHAPTER FOUR FINALLY UP!
1. Familiar Passerby

**Crazy for This Girl**

Dragon Viscous

**Author's Note: **Based of "Crazy for This Girl" by Evan & Jaron. _Not a songfic. _

**Disclaimer: **Do any of you honestly think that I would own Detective Conan/Case Closed? If I did, I wouldn't be writing a Fanfic, now would I?

**Chapter 1:**

Familiar Passerby

"Rachel, close the window!" Richard barked at his daughter for the eighteenth time. He was stretching to reach for all his papers, now flying in a spiral pattern. A couple of them flew out the window, causing Richard to lose his temper. "Close it now or else…!" he yelled, now falling over his chair trying to reach up for an important fax that had landed in the bookcase.

Rachel turned around and glared back at her father, as she had been doing simultaneously for the past five minutes. However, this time she did close the window, just in time to save them a couple breaths, as a large cement truck had passed by. Several of the pedestrians began to cough and sputter as they breathed in some of the burnt fumes.

In two minutes time, however, Rachel opened the window again. She pressed her face up against the screening, browsing amongst the pedestrians, as if looking for someone. Again, she was interrupted by a rough tug at her hair.

"Young lady, do you not know how to listen?" Richard spat at her, her face being dotted by little drops of saliva. "Next time, I'll rip a couple strands of hair out of your scalp," he threatened, bending down to pick up papers as he made his way back to his desk.

Rachel stuck her tongue out in utter disgust as she wiped away the dots of saliva with her sleeve. "You don't need to threaten me like that!" she yelled, speaking over the noisy engine roars of another cement truck. She closed the window, wanting her hair to stay in their current positions. She continued to watch for the particular passerby she was waiting for.

Conan was walking at his leisurely pace, the elementary school getting farther and farther away from his view. He simply had no desire to go back after a long day. _'Like I didn't have enough trouble,' _he thought furiously, little beads of sweat still running off his cheeks. The fact that it was summer didn't help at all. The sun was blazing down on him like an oven.

He was still thinking about what had happened during P.E. period:

_They were having the running relays that day in the field. The class was counted off by numbers, 1-4. Conan had been picked as a three. Unfortunately for him, the girls were a lot smarter than he had estimated them. They had gotten 1-4 spaces away from each other, so they could be on the same team._

_Most of them ended up on team 3, and Conan was the only boy. _

_Once the relays started, Conan was chosen first to run against the other teams. He was so eager, he didn't want to make a fool of himself, when Miss Shinhari had blown the whistle. The other teams sprinted off, included Conan himself, and he was doing fine until he got to the round bend. _

_He had ran a little too fast._

_He rounded the cone, but had slipped over forward. Horrified, he put out his hands for protection. However, he slipped so quickly that his hands didn't help. He fell flat on his chest, and his wrists began to ache painfully as they were smoldered by his own weight. His face hit the ground, his glasses lens shattering. His knees fell to the warm mud beneath him, scraping them on the sharp pebbles hidden beneath the thick layer of mud._

_It was a horrifying sight._

Lucky for him, he hadn't had a concussion. Continuing to walk down the sidewalk, he stopped in mid-step to think about calling Rachel. He hadn't done so for three weeks. It was highly noticeable now that she was keeping a sharp lookout for him. A couple of times, she had snuck over to his house to check if he was home.

After standing still for three long minutes, Conan rounded the corner, went down the alley, to the telephone booth. What he had failed to notice was that it was a couple of paces away from the Moore Detective Agency, where Rachel was watching.

Rachel finally caught sight of the one person she had been trying to find for the past half hour. He was headed towards the telephone booth, carrying the same red bowtie he always wore. However, this time, he seemed to be adjusting it.

Conan adjusted the modulator to his voice, testing it out every ten numbers he spun around the dial. As he approached the telephone booth, he gave it one last test. Just for the fun of it, he said, "You _are _the murderer!" After hearing a short phrase of his long, lost voice, he gave himself a little chuckle. He couldn't help thinking about all the things he had missed as a teenager.

Rachel was now half glaring, half gently glancing at Conan. She was resting her head on her hands, careful not to blink, incase she missed something. He reached a shaking hand up for the telephone, and picked it up, placing it up to his ears.

He listened for silence. After hearing two seconds of it, he reached into his pocket and took out two quarters. He placed them in, now listening hard for the soft buzz of the weak dial tones.

She saw him dial a number. Curious to know which one he would be dialing in private, to her surprise, the phone rang. Both she and her father jumped, causing Richard to spill his afternoon coffee on his lap. The call was not heard ringing as both of them were distracted by loud, painful, agonizing wails.

Conan was puzzled that the call was not being answered. After five rings, he hung up and two quarters came jingling down in the _coin return_ slot. He reached in for them, and picked up the phone again the repeat the procedure.

As Rachel pushed her dad off to the Laundromat's to get his clothes stained off, she stared hard at the phone. It remained silent for the next two minutes, until it came ringing again. This time, she immediately picked it up, and headed for the window to stare down at Conan. To her surprise, he was speaking _into _the bowtie, into the phone.

"Hey, Rach, long time no see," Conan spoke, delighted that this time she picked up the phone.

"Hello, _Jimmy,_" Rachel said on the other end of the line, still watching him.

Conan was becoming uneasy. He could hear a slight bit of suspicion in her voice. "What's up?" he asked, his eyelids dropping to a gentle stare.

"Nothing much," came the quiet reply.

"Well, I'm still working on that case," Jimmy said, sounding uneasy.

Rachel was still staring down at Conan in the phone booth. Her eyes narrowed as she focused on the movement of his lips. She listened as hard as she could. She could hear him breathing. She hadn't realized she wasn't talking for so long until he mentioned it.

"Rach? You still there?" he said. As she watched, his lips moved the same time Jimmy had made stated the phrase.

"Yes, I am," Rachel answered breathlessly, now sounding ominous.

Rachel was beginning to scare Conan half to death. "Rachel," he finally said, now sounding _extremely _uneasy, "I'll call back later, if it makes you feel better." He hung up on her, unwilling to say anything else unless she decided to attack him.

As a result from the call, he got back three nickels and a quarter. He suddenly realized he had been on the phone with Rachel for thirty short seconds.

Rachel saw Conan hang up. He opened the booth and entered the building. He was walking, again, leisurely, and she could hear his faint footsteps coming up. She silently walked up to the door and watched for his looming shadow at the space under the door.

Before he had a chance to open the door, it swung open and Rachel was standing there, glaring at him. She was looking murderous.

He had only two seconds to react when she pushed him inside, and locked the door.

"We need to talk."


	2. Making Up Fairy Tales

**Chapter 2:**

Making up Fairy Tales

Conan was absolutely _horrorstruck. _She had never been this close. **Ever.** _What had he done wrong _this _time?_

"Sit down," Rachel motioned, seating herself on one of the sofas. She was looking more serious than ever. The mere sight of it gave a chill up Conan's spine; it was very noticeable now that he was trembling all over.

"Okay," he muttered, careful not to make any sudden movements (incase she decided to breath fire). Once he had sat down, his nose twitched. Staring directly into Rachel's eyes was _not _helping the slightest bit. He tried with all his might to stop giving away signs he was frightened, but could not summon up his courage to do so.

Rachel looked murderous. "Why the worried look?" she asked calmly, her cold stare never leaving Conan's face. "You seem…flattered," she added, letting a thin smirk spread.

Conan couldn't help but grimace. He was now glaring at Rachel, finally summoning his courage. "I've nothing to hide," he gasped under his breath. He didn't want to get too informal with her; she might as well shoot him now.

"Is that so…?" It was Rachel's turn to be flattered. She had expected an instant give-away.

"Yes," Conan answered, not at all pleased that her grin was spreading wider than ever instead of fading.

Motioning to the outside telephone booth, Rachel yelled, "Then…explain why you were talking into that 'bow tie'" – she pointed accusingly at Conan's voice modulator – at the same time Jimmy called here!" she let an ugly grin spread across her face as her eyes narrowed so they could be seen as thin slits.

"I-" Conan began to mutter. He was speechless. _How could he have been so _stupid? He hadn't realized he was speaking to her at the phone booth in front of the office, clearly visible to anyone within a 50' circumference. "I was talking to someone else!" he yelled, trying to make up something to divert her attention away from this conversation in particular.

"Oh?" Rachel seemed amused. She lowered her accusing finger, and sank back into her chair. "Who were you talking to?" she _did _seem distracted from the point of the talk.

Conan tried to think of someone who he'd call on his way home in private. "M-my parents!" he yelled, convinced he had made the logical choice.

The murderous look seemed to be getting to the point where Rachel would take away 1000 lives. "Yeah, I'm sure they'd like to know how their son has been doing for the past couple months living in the body of a child!"

"Yeah, I'm sure they _would!" _Conan was now standing, also getting to a dangerously high level of anger.

Rachel now grimaced. Her true feelings were being revealed. "…Especially when they know their son is being _two people _at once!" Both of their voices were becoming extremely loud.

Pedestrians on the street took their time to stare up at the Moore Detective Agency.

"Jimmy, stop being a coward and face the situation like a man!" Rachel's eyes seemed to be growing an ominous red glow.

Conan grinned. "I'm not Jimmy, and you know it," he was entirely confident that there was absolutely **no way **she'd be able to figure that out.

"I am positive you are him," she was calming down, her eyes now watering.

"Really?" Conan asked, also sitting down and (surprisingly) finding this to his greatest interest.

"No," Rachel said aloud. She got up and opened up the door. She gestured to him, "You may leave now."

Conan felt a sudden shock of guilt. He hadn't realized that he had made her so upset that she was ready to let him go. "O-okay…" he stuttered, the shock of guilt still surging through his body.

_I'm sorry, Rachel…_ he thought, knowing he had gone too far.

As Rachel closed the door behind him and as he walked up the stairs, he could hear Rachel sobbing quietly as her silhouette cast itself over the murky glass.

Conan himself, could feel her agonizing pain.

**Author's Note: **_sniff _I think that was a little much for me. Maybe I shouldn't have written it…?


	3. The Fire

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. If you think I do, think again. Please.

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the long wait. I was busy with school stuff. And (spoiler warning) this and the next chapter involves the sickness and fire, for all who wants to know.

**Chapter 3: **The Fire

Rachel stayed up late that night. She lay on the cold, hard floor in the living room, staring blankly, expressionless, at the TV screen that remained black and dull as the night went on. From time to time, she thought she had seen some flicker of light in her reflection, a flicker of hope, but she thought better of it. Her father had gone out with his friends, and she was alone. She didn't realize she was being watched.

Rachel wasn't the only one staying up late.

'_I can't believe I let myself get carried away with that,' _Conan thought to himself as he watched Rachel turn over uneasily so she faced the ceiling. Ever since the previous afternoon where he began to expose his true colors, where he saw Rachel cry for the billionth time or so, he had hated himself for it. Why didn't he just tell her the truth, even if it _would _endanger her? He thought it would be better to just spill the beans. After all, he preferred having Rachel know who he really was, rather than watching her cry every time she heard her name.

He shook his head in a dreadful attempt to drive the mad idea of endangering her out of his head. Conan rubbed his cheek with his palm, and to his surprise to find that, he was crying. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried. Was it long before he had shrunk? Was it long before he realized his obsession over detective work was going to be highly successful? Long before his mum and dad left him?

Conan bit his lip and whimpered. What was he thinking? If it had really been that long since he last cried for Rachel… could it be he was losing a sense of caring consciousness for her, or was it that he was being blinded by his dream? In any case, he needed to straighten up. He didn't want to lose any more than what he had already lost. Continuing to stare at Rachel through heavy eyes, he finally fell asleep, deep in thought.

Rachel was now watching the stars.

'_They seem unusually bright tonight,' _she thought, head rested on her palms. One particular star shone brightly, as if God were staring down at her. She hesitated in thought for a moment, and turned her head slightly over to Conan. He was asleep, his glasses falling off his face. Rachel didn't mind the glasses, she was perfectly content with them on. She preferred not to see his true face after what had happened. She grinned for a moment then stood up, went over to his bedroom, and closed the door so he would continue to sleep soundly.

Conan was dreaming smugly. From time to time, he could feel himself forcing a slight giggle.

_He was going up to Rachel, ready to tell the truth. _

"_Rachel, you must be anxious to know why I've been keeping this secret, right?" he asked, nervously placing his left hand over her mouth. _

"_Yes," she mumbled, her voice muffled by his hand, "I am _very _anxious."_

"_I have been keeping this secret, because I am worried about you. If I ever told you, you would be in danger. Grave danger."_

"_Is that all?"_

_He hesitated. "Yes," he whispered, "that's all."_

Conan stirred. He wasn't dreaming as smugly anymore.

_She smacked his hand away from her face. "If that's all, then we're through!" _

_She walked off, getting farther and farther away from him until she was no more._

He sniffed. Something was smoking, but what? Richard couldn't be up _this _late.

Then what…?

Conan finally got up. He instantly knew something was wrong as the smell of smoke reached him. It was faint, but could be concluded as smoke. He stared over at the closed bedroom door.

Repositioning his glasses, he saw an eerie glow coming from the crack under the door. Sniffing again, the smell of smoke was becoming stronger.

Suddenly, the smoke alarms went off.

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Conan immediately got up. Snapping into his senses, he realized the eerie light coming from under the door accompanied by the smell of smoke was a fire. _A fire. _Running around the room, he was panicking. Panicking helplessly. The window had been barred by Richard to prevent Conan from doing anything crazy (he had tried to commit suicide last month), so there was no way out.

Desperately, Conan ran for the barred window. He reached frantically to his left side and picked out one of the bedside table lamps, taking it and smashing the glass of the window. However, even with the screening and glass removed, there was absolutely now way of squeezing through the bars. Throwing away the lamp, Conan began to rattle the bars in a futile attempt to remove them.

A sharp crack reached his ears. He turned around, and saw he light beneath the door more vivid than before. The smell of smoke was ever more stronger. However, behind the fog of smoke, the ringing of smoke alarms, and roar of fire, Conan could just make out a figure looking for him, and the faint call of his name.

"C-Conan! Where are you?" she coughed and sputtered several times between, cutting her words off so they were hardly understandable. However, now fighting for his life, he yelled back loudly in response.

"Rachel! Is that you? Help!" he took a fallen metal leg from the nearby broken bedside table and rattled it loudly against the window bars so she could hear.

Her shadow cast across the pavement down on the first floor. A crowd was gathering. Even Rachel, being the resourceful Karate Captain as she was, was still human. There was no way she could jump three stories up to get Conan free of the bars. Suddenly, a large figure ran up to Rachel. Richard.

"Rachel! Is Conan in there?" Richard yelled over the roaring of the flames. Conan saw Rachel nod her head slowly, and the faint glow of sparkling tears.

Then, without warning, Conan was flung forward. On his knees, he was again pushed into the ground. Now moaning, he rolled over to see an assailant over him, pointing a gun at him at point blank range.

**Author's Note: **R & R please! I know you've been waiting for this!


	4. Mutation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. Even if I did, would I be writing a fan fiction?

**Author's Note: **I am SO sorry for not updating sooner! I went on a trip during December, then I had to struggle catching up on schoolwork for this past week, and now we have this project going on, and I have to practice Violin, and (AHEM)…yeah. I'll try to update sooner.

**Chapter 4: **Mutation

Conan began to shake violently. The sudden rush of adrenaline made his body go limp and cold, despite the incredibly high temperatures right outside the door. His lip trembled, his eyes twitched, and his mood became from shocked to incredibly shocked when he realized whom it was.

A black coat… cold, unblinking eyes…

Gin held his gun up to Conan's forehead, unwavering, mercilessly. Gin grinned in response to Conan's face, expressionless with fear. So many questions ran through his mind, each one escaping without an answer. _Had Gin started the fire? What did he want? Did he know he was Jimmy? Had he been too careless and let something loose?_

Smiling devilishly, Gin opened up the barrel, and took out five bullets, leaving one in. He had decided he was going to play Russian Roulette with the young detective, before he burned to death in the fire. Seeing his scared, frightened face made him happier, more demonic even more.

Then, Conan began to speak up. He still tried to act as if he was a young, innocent child. However, inside, he knew the act would do him no good.

"W-who are you, mister?" he asked, shaking with fear as Gin lowered his gun and spun the barrel. "Can you please move so I c-can get out, away from the f-f-fire?" The flames were now creeping underneath the door, making the window his only way out. Through the flames' unmerciful roars, he heard Rachel's cries, calling his name.

Gin laughed as he pulled the trigger. The slight click of the trigger was concluded with the sound slowly fading away into noise around them. "I should've known it sooner…" he started, "That if we never found your body, whether it be the cemetery, heaven, hell, with the dogs – that you'd still be alive somewhere." He chuckled again and took back his gun, spinning the barrel again. "I should've realized that when Sherry mysteriously disappeared as well."

Conan went from kiddy-act to revenge-stricken. "So you know, then," he said, more seriously that he surprised himself. He seemed to hear his real voice within it: not his deducting, schoolboy voice, but a demonic, evil, revenge-seeking growl. "You know about me and Sherry."

Once more, the click of the trigger filled the room and faded. "Yes, I do – high school detective Jimmy Kudo. We – I – know that your end is near." He saw the look on Conan's face – twisted, murderous. "How does it feel – being angry and burning with hatred inside?" He cocked the gun and got ready to pull the trigger again.

"_How does it feel?_" Conan suddenly yelled, getting to his feet, still coughing and sputtering from the smoke, "_It feels horrible!" _

Whatever happened next seemed like a clash between a cat and a T-Rex. Conan lunged at Gin with such force that he knocked him over. Gin fell to the now flaming door, setting his coat on fire. Yelling and growling, he tried to pry Conan's hands off his abdomen, but with all his effort, he wouldn't let go.

Conan, still yelling and screaming, bit, scratched, and spit Gin wherever it was possible. He flipped off his hat, revealing golden hair, and tried to bash him in the head with the metal stick he had used earlier to catch Rachel's attention.

Gin, now extremely annoyed because Conan wouldn't get off, cocked his gun one more time, and pushed it against his back.

The soft click of the trigger was concluded with a loud gunshot, screaming and yelling, and soft splattering of blood.

Conan lost his balance, wavering, and fell to the floor on his knees. He looked up at Gin, eyesight blurring, and down to his stomach. Blood stained his pajamas and made the white stripes red. Blood fell to the floor with a soft pitter-patter noise. Finally, with a moan, he fell down to the floor, unconscious.

Unknowing of what to do, Gin picked up his hat, took off his flaming coat, dropped the gun, and ran towards the window. He reached for another metal bar and pried the bars on the window open just enough so that he could squeeze through. He jumped down from the third floor, and amazingly, landed on his feet.

Rachel and the rest of the crowd that had gathered gasped in amazement, doing nothing to stop Gin from running away.

Panicking, Rachel knew that her beloved was inside, fighting for his life still. Suddenly, with a determined look in her eyes, she sprinted up past the entrance to her father's office, to the door to their home. As she walked inside, she smelled gasoline, a melted candle, and burning chemicals. She sprinted past the flames to Conan's room, which the flames seemed to be blocking the most. As she closed in, the flames lashed out at her, roaring louder as if to say, '_STAY AWAY!' _Ignoring the fact that she might catch on fire herself, she kicked the door down and walked inside.

Conan was lying on the floor unconscious, the flaming coat beside him.

Rachel stifled a small scream, ran towards him and picked him up into her arms, all the while mumbling, "_You're going to be alright, Jimmy… You're going to be alright, Jimmy…" _As she picked him up, she ran back the way she went, when the floor collapsed underneath her. She fell to her father's office to the coffee shop business beneath her and finally, when she got to the coffee shop, rebalanced herself and ran out of the building.

Richard was stunned how his daughter could have possibly just survived running into the fire and back out. Right away, he went to aid her.

Once out a safe distance, Rachel collapsed to her knees and hugged Conan the tightest she could, as if he were her child. She screamed, "**Oh, Jimmy!!! Wake up! You can't die! We have to be together!**"

Her cry was answered by a soft moan, "R-Rachel… I'm not dead…"

Hearing his voice, she stopped hugging him and looked at him, smiling warmly and wiping away tears.

And then, she felt a hard, cold object up to her head.

"And we'll be together forever…"

**A/N: OMGX **I'm _**so**_ evil. XD I've left you with another cliffy! XD Btw – sorry for the long wait – school has been rougher this year (.


End file.
